Hear this
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: Vegeta has a little insightful conversation of pass lovers and feelings. Yaoi/Het but no parrings of Vegeta/Goku
1. Chapter 1

"**Hear this"**

The sky has opened up revealing the star lit night that dazzled the blackness, shinning bright showing off the longevity of the universe that lay beyond. It humbled me, it called to me, and it made my insides turn. Such a beauty I should not have the privilege to witness or dare muse upon. I am not worthy to witness the art of beauty and peace that was shown.

I am tainted, I am forsaken, and I am sin incarnate. My life was one wrong to another, I was the one who killed, I was the one who caused mass genocide wiping out millions of planets that once held much life. Those planets teemed with life until I came and turned them to barren rocks drifting in the unlimited darkness of the galaxy.

These fools believe that I am not entirely to blame, they say I was controlled and made to do these things. Did I mention they were fools? How could they believe they're own words I cannot fathom. Yes it was true I was under the claw of the galactic madman at a very young age but many of the crimes I have committed were not under his command. No I believe only half of the infinite list was done as he ordered. I wanted to commit mass genocide, I wanted to taste the blood of my countless and faceless victims, I wanted to feel that rush. The feelings were indescribable but if I was to put them in words I would sum it up to a feeling of pure power, a god. Yes that is what it was I felt like a god! I controlled the lives of my victims, I had the choice if they lived or died or sell them as slaves for profit. I gain quite a heavy account due to my 'business' like nature.

The little group who as welcomed me to their ranks are indeed fools, if they truly knew the things I have done and seen they would not be so 'friendly'. Sure I haven't killed in years, I settled down, had children and as the woman would say I am 'tame'. Why would they think any differently of me now? As Kakarot would say I am a part of the gang. Pft only if they knew the things I craved to do to them, I think the bald midget could see it in my eyes he keeps his distance only coming near in battle.

Don't think to hard on the subject. I am not saying I wish to go back into my old ways and allow the dormant rage consume me. No I have already done enough. At times certain men from the 'gang' I wish to kill one being the foremost Kakarot. Why? Well many reasons. For one he is a traitor to his blood ignoring the Saiyan inside to be an earthling. It is utterly revolting! He only allows the Saiyan to come forth in battle when it is convenient for him. Another reason is the fool is entirely an imbecile believing everyone has 'good' in them. For crying out loud the fool allowed me to live then even giving Frezia a second chance! The pedophile madman! Even after me my father and his father cried out swallowing our pride begging Kakarot to kill Frezia and avenge our fallen race. But even then to fool allowed Frezia a second chance. Ha the man gave me and Frezia a second chance but what of his dear older brother? Nothing but his own death. That was what Kakarot gave him, death. He would say it was because he took his dear little Gohan, but it was funny to me due to the fact that I didn't kidnap his son I tried to kill him, it didn't seem to add up to me. The last reason is simple he shamed me and took my pride and spat upon it. How you ask. After swallowing my pride and calling out for Kakarot to succeed where I failed he shook it off like a spec of dirt on his shoulder. It outraged me would be an understatement. He took away from me my pride on many occasions reaching the status of the legendary which was my title, he fought battles and won much to my dismay my pride suffering Kakarot the foolish brain damaged Saiyan winning the battle as I watched on the sidelines like a woman in need of protection. The last point would be the man ignoring my challenges then once I had him backed into a corner unable to do anything else then fight me he shamed me. He held back his power to save me from 'hurting my feelings'! He has done more damage to me then I believed he would be able to accomplish.

The other member of the 'gang' I wish to tear asunder would be the walking plant. I would love to see the purple blood splattered upon my hands as I rip out his organs. Why the dear insightful Piccolo? Simple he was the one to release the final blow efficiently killing Raditz taking him away from me. Now many of you may think we had what earthlings call 'love' the feel good feeling with sunshine and fucking butterflies. No what we had was a common bond between warriors we used one another to release our carnal desires upon. In the public's eye I was his prince the highest rank of our race, and he was the lowly second class solider that I and Nappa made a simple lackey of. Sending him out to do the clean up process, after all he was much weaker then us he couldn't go head on in battle unless we had to use our Oozaru forms. Other than that he was sent out to wipe out little villages and blast away any of the corpses's me and Nappa left behind. But in the seclusion's of the planets night we fucked not make love, no Saiyan's are not gentle far from the term. It was rough it was violent much like fighting, and I wouldn't have it any other way between us. Every time we clashed we left behind markings and blood using our canines to tear flesh and sharp nails to rip skin. We didn't use our power no we grappled and rolled like equals until one came out the victor usually Raditz would win I would say it was due to his massive body, never telling him I just wanted to be dominated.

Does that shock you learning I enjoy being dominated? I cannot say it is in my blood that I am a type of submissive Saiyan male that is not the case. I believe it has been in grated into my psyche. They say the trauma has two ways of affecting a person once they grow, one they would be a shut off not allowing anyone near or touch them. The other is said that the person will grow becoming promiscuous and playing the role they were forced into. I guess I could take from both I loath being touched by anyone even the woman is not allowed to touch me without my permission and I always wear my gloves not wanting to touch any flesh belonging to another. Many times I wear my gloves when I lay with the woman. Becoming promiscuous I cannot say I have, I only had four lovers one I was very unwilling. But my male lovers I was the taker not giver giving some truth to the psychologists whom wrote the lengthy journals of their study.

Example stories of my lovers you ask for. Hmm I guess that wouldn't be such a hard thing to do since I am telling you my thoughts I cannot see the harm. I should start with the first. My first experience was a male, and I was unwilling I was very young at the time. Some would be very surprised that I would lay with anyone afterwards being so young and raped many wouldn't touch another soul. But as it is I am a Saiyan but not only any Saiyan, I am the prince and my will is much stronger. I wouldn't allow it to control my life in any way, but it has I suppose. My first experience was when I was nine, I just was informed of my planet demise. I was standing in a large white room I still could smell the sterile air, and the dry red wine swirling in the glass of the bastard Frezia. My old master and keeper.

_The young prince stood shell shocked. His father and his planet was gone everything he knew was just dust particles floating in the abyss of the cold space. He couldn't move a muscle, he could barely breathe let alone hear the words spoken by the white feminine tyrant, and he didn't notice the foot soldiers, and Frezia's generals leave. Leaving him in the empty white room with the madman._

_ "Vegeta! Vegeta! Are you listening to me?"_

_ He came back to reality once he felt a cold hand slap him across the face. He stumbled back and growled he never notice Frezia leave his chair to stand in front of him. Glaring and baring his teeth at the being who dared touched him in a violent manner. _

_ "Good I have your attention Vegeta." Frezia smirked he crossed an arm and rested the other on top keeping the swirling motion of his wine. "Things are going to be different now little prince." _

_ "You got that right Frezia! You have no hold on me any longer my father is dead! You cannot use it against me! I am leaving your disgusting service!" He shouted with his fist clenched._

_ "Oh I do not believe that to be true. Where would you go?" _

_ "I will find a planet and be free of you."_

_ "I provide everything your race desire I give you an unlimited supply of conquering. I feed and nurture your bloodlust Vegeta."_

_ "I am no ones slave. I will conquer for myself not you!" _

_ Frezia laughed outright. "Hmm yes indeed you would. But as you can see there is a big obstacle little one. Me. I own you Vegeta, your father gave you to me you were keeping him behind a bothersome child he gave away with ease Vegeta. He was happy to hand you over." _

_ "No he would not do that. You blackmailed him as much as you done to me! You lie! You're nothing but a disgusting snake. I will serve you no longer Frezia!" _

_ "No you will never leave my service Vegeta, you are my slave and the sooner to accept it the easier it would be." _

_ "I sooner die then serve you. Kill me now or let me go Frezia."_

_ "Foolish child." Frezia shook his head, no he wouldn't kill the boy nor would he let him leave. He wanted the child sure he feared the Saiyan's would become too much to handle and rise against him so he wiped them out. Zarbon however wasn't pleased with the logic of keeping the strongest one alive and on the ship but Frezia couldn't kill the boy. He saw the potential the child had and the excellent ability of a stagiest, warrior, and bed warmer. Yes he lusted for the boy he was brazen, brash, and full of pride and rage. Also beautiful and would grow more stunning as he ages how could he kill or let go of a gem amongst rocks. Zarbon was jealous he knew he grew tired of the docile sub, he wanted to taste the hot raging blood of the Saiyan. "I would never let you go Vegeta, nor would I kill you. I have many other things in mind that would make you bend to my will." _

_ "You're grasping at straws Frezia and you know it!" Vegeta took his stance ready for battle but even he couldn't fathom the power of the white horned lizard. In a split second he was down his armor shattered by a small wave of purple energy littering the floor below. He was dazed by the utter control Frezia had over his energy creating a wave only to crush the strong Saiyan armor from his body. As he begun to lift himself from the floor he was pinned down by cold hands and a large tail snaking around his feet and legs keeping them locked together._

_ "There are worse fates then death princeling. Instead how would you like to wear a collar taking all your power away and lead by a leash around my ship being my personal pet?" Frezia chuckled. "Please say yes."_

_ "Never!" _

_ Frezia stood keeping his tail in place he walked dragging the struggling prince behind. Unlocking the hidden keypad and typing in the secured password the wall slid open with a hiss revealing a lavish bedroom. Frezia quarters. "Get use to this room Vegeta. This is where you sleep when you are on ship. Until I bore of you, and I do believe it will be a long time until I do."_

_ "Release me creature!" Vegeta clawed on the polish white tiles, trying his damnest to kick his feet to loosen up the tail only to have the tail gripped tighter. "What are you planning?" _

_ Frezia smiled at the little boy on the floor. "Ensuring your choice Vegeta. A solider or my personal pet and whore."_

_ "What? Neither!" He shouted the struggling continuing on more fiercely. _

_ "You really don't have many options Vegeta. Either way I would own you. I will allow you to choose on what grounds. Either a simple bed warmer and pet never leaving my side no fighting or training being lead around on a leash, or my solider a planet purger to kill as I command and to warm my bed when you are on ship. You are lucky Saiyan I am giving you a choice. If I didn't favor you I would just chain you to the bed and use you as I please then toss you to a harem once I grew bored."_

_ Vegeta was stiff he didn't struggle any longer much to Frezia's pleasure. He didn't stop the cold hands ripping away his clothing instead he just closed his eyes. He wasn't ignorant to what would happen for he seen it many times on purges they called it rape. The defiling of the women or men whom ever was the receiver of the act. He fell inside himself allowing a despair fill him. How could he stop this? How could he become victorious?_

_ "I am your master Vegeta. I own you, all of you." Frezia whispered the words in his ear as he stroked down the tight skin. He took the child's face and saw the hopelessness in the eyes mixed together with rage. Yes he will enjoy the young one and one day Vegeta would come around and enjoy his touches. _

_ Vegeta arched his back with a snap off the mattress and slammed his head on the pillow below when he was breeched roughly. A shriek escaped his throat and he slammed down his lips and bit the inside to keep them clamped shut. Slamming his eyes closed he didn't want Frezia to get any satisfaction from his tears or cries. He swallowed them all breathing harshly through his nose. _

_ Frezia moaned at the feel of the boy. The heat the surround him was like a fire threatening to burn him with severity. He could feel the blood lubricate the passage and cover him. The spicy blood filled his nostrils and made his head swoon but it was the face that made him become addicted to the boy from the very first thrust. His mouth clammed shut blood trailing down from the corner of his lips signaling the boy had bitten through the skin, the first initial scream that still rang in his head, and the tears falling to the sides. He didn't stop instead he slammed much harder and faster holding up the small hips to give him a much better access allowing him to go much deeper inside. Making the boy finally opening his mouth to cry out. Not in pleasure but in utter agony. One day he will give the boy pleasure but now he just wish to state himself. _

_ Vegeta was lost in his mind he was not laying there silently crying, he was not laying there shouting for Frezia to stop, and he wasn't there to feel his hips bruise and crack under the power of the thrusts. Instead he was on a planet in a battle of wit and power taking down his enemies and displaying their heads beneath his boot. It was only when he heard Frezia moan loudly and felt a stinging rush of cold inside him did he come back only to look upon himself. He passed out, not from the abuse no he passed out from the shame of it all his mind couldn't handle the shame and much like a defense mechanism he fell unconscious._

That was definitely not the last time he had me, it lasted for years. I did everything he wished of me things I wish to forget but much like a festering wound it would make itself known every now and again. Once the woman asked me why I didn't run away foolish girl. I would not get far if I had, two major reasons. I would be using his space pod to escape, and he would be able to track it down with no problems. Secondly I didn't know about hiding one's power level. He knew mine and would be able to pick mine out with no issue it would have been extremely stupid for me to run. Also I wouldn't run, I played my role doing as he wished letting him have his false security because I planned on becoming stronger and kill him taking his empire for my own. But we all know how it ended in the end I defied him, got killed, and Kakarot saved the day by reaching a status that was mine. But no need to rehash that point.

My second lover was Raditz I was sixteen and just reached my first heat. What is heat? Simple heat is much like earthlings 'mature' process only the sexual drive is much higher. Not enough to make you a sex craved lunatic no instead you have high bursts of sexual tension and you get many aches and pains, it only last a short amount of time two to three months. It was considered your sexual maturity you were primed for adulthood. It was Raditz who took it upon himself to teach me of the 'birds and bees' Nappa wasn't the brightest men to do so. Not that he didn't know he would have been too vulgar and brash Raditz had said. It really didn't matter to me I already knew everything about the subject Frezia made sure I knew how to please. He discussed it with me on a planet I cannot remember the name or the people but I do remember that we were at a pinkish lake. After the talk I scoffed at him turning my back I went to bathe the filth off my skin ignoring the larger Saiyan following my lead behind me.

_Vegeta smelt the musk coming off the larger male behind him he knew Raditz was quite aroused by seeing him nude. He smirked of course the low class would desire him he was something his class would not be able to touch. Raditz was forbidden to touch him and it was that factor that made the larger lust. The musk was making him twitch and he could feel a heat overcome him making him release his own musk. Lifting his tail he made a wide arc in the air pushing the musk towards Raditz. He heard the groan turn to a growl and he smirked. Why not fool around with Raditz he was a fine example of a Saiyan male, and he was his own kind. He heard the water swish and the scent become stronger. _

_ Raditz stalked closer to the prince, he knew he shouldn't touch him but what rules must they follow now the planet was gone. The scent of the newly mature prince was making him hunger. Any freshly mature Saiyan smelt divine but with the strong power scent of a royal added to the mix he couldn't or wouldn't let the opportunity slip by. The prince wanted it he could smell the arousal in the prince's musk and it solidified his decision. He reached out and turned the prince around sharply by his shoulder gaining a bite on his arm. He growled the prince wanted to play, he will show him how to play for he had much experience. "No power Prince. Just brute strength and agility." He exposed his canines in a vicious smirk._

_ Vegeta returned his own smirk of utter confidence and a quick nod followed by a sharp kick to Raditz's ribs. Giving him much time to dash out of the lake, he got to the bank until Raditz grabbed his ankle trying to yank him back in. He lifted his free foot to kick him on the jaw but his free ankle was caught and then dragged forward. He lifted both arms above his head and locked his fingers together. He saw Raditz smile thinking he won so easily and quickly. He chuckled once Raditz pull him closer he lifted his upper body slamming down his interlocked fist down on Raditz's head stunning the man enough to release his ankles. He quickly got back to his feet and raced in the violet forest leaving Raditz behind. He jumped over the fallen trees and zigzagged around the bushes trying to confuse Raditz. _

_ Raditz chased down the prince smirking he said not to use power but he didn't say they couldn't use scouters. He saw how Vegeta thought to outsmart him by scattering his scent around the forest but the prince had no idea on how cleaver he could be. Raditz dashed forward catching up quickly Vegeta's scent was becoming much stronger. He could smell Vegeta's excitement and he didn't plan on disappointing the prince._

_ Vegeta stopped for a moment placing his hands on his knees. He had to, he needed to catch his breath. Turning his head from side to side he was planning the next route he would take. He straighten up getting ready to dash to the left until a heavy weight occupied his back knocking him to the ground and effectively winding him. He heard the chuckling behind him and he knew it was Raditz he was slightly surprised he didn't expect to be caught so quickly. He growled and snapped his teeth in warning earning a growl in return. He struggled and turned trying to knock the body off of him instead he was bitten hard on the back of his neck to keep him in place. He slammed his elbow in the ribs of the man behind him to get some leverage. They both grappled, wrestled, bitten, and scratched trying to gain the upper hand. But once Raditz had him on his stomach again he couldn't wait any longer he laid his head down and pushed his hips up in the crotch of Raditz a sign he surrendered. _

_ Raditz growled when he felt Vegeta's ass make contact with his erection. It wasn't a growl of disproval no on the contrary, he was pleased with the surrender. Nothing was holding him back from taking the submissive prince not a piece of clothing needed to be removed from either of them. He slid his cock up and down on the crack of Vegeta's ass making the prince groan of impatience. He placed his hand to his mouth allowing a generous amount of saliva fill his hand and spread it over his erection. He held the hips of the prince with one hand as the other held his cock steady. He slammed in._

_ Vegeta arched his back and lifted his head to release a feral roar. Raditz was large and thick something he was not use to. But the heated organ was welcomed and wanted opposed to the cold organ that usually took residence inside him. He started to move his hips he wanted Raditz to hurry this up he wanted to be fucked._

_ Raditz groaned as he watched Vegeta move his hips on him enjoying the site but not for long he had a strong need. Taking a hold of the hips he began to take the prince savagely much like any Saiyan mating. He pounded into the heat hearing the yelps and shouts coming from the prince he smirked. His head fell back as he began to feel the fire in the pit of his stomach he was going to cum soon but not before the prince. He snaked his tail to wrap around the hard cock of Vegeta he started to squeeze and release the cock making the prince shudder under him. He took the tip of the prince's tail in mouth making him shout. He felt the passage tighten then the prince roared releasing his seed to the ground below._

_ Vegeta saw stars behind his eyes, he felt a rush of heat take over his body everything shook and locked in an instant. He screamed out releasing himself, his upper body collapsed panting. Raditz kept his hips to the air and he could feel Raditz pound inside him, his hips was hurting not because of Raditz but from the old fractures and breaks left behind by Frezia. He felt Raditz lock above him and a gush of heat filled him. He sighed and grunted out when Raditz landed on him. He was too tired to voice his complaint instead they stayed like that relaxing under the purple sun. _

Did we ever feel love for each other? I thought I told you before that there were no such feelings between us. It was a sexual relationship humans would call it 'friends with benefits' but we were not friends. He was a fellow Saiyan warrior, and a simple fuck when needed. Then why am I angry that he was killed? You ask the stupidest questions. I was angered and still am because what I had with Raditz is over I enjoyed the meaningless sex, and I miss the fact that someone actually obeyed and respected my authority. Now my title means nothing here no matter how much I try to hammer it in their dunce heads. Raditz still bowed and listened to my every word with enthusiasm. Nappa was to brash and stupid to think logically and many a time he would go against what I ordered I would have to shout to stop the fool. I kept him around though tolerated his presence but when I was given the window to be rid of him I did. He was broken and weak a failure of a warrior and I took him out of my misery. Do I regret it? No I do not nor do I believe I ever will.

Ah my next lover is still one of mine currently the woman. The foolish woman who believes that I 'love' her because we have two children together. The truth sadly is she was a means for me to try something different. A female. I never truly was in the presence of a female for long usually I just killed them either in my personal conquest or missions never truly interacting with one. Yes she is beautiful and smart that was the only reason why I laid with her. But yes she does have a little of my respect as well for she was the only one on the planet who would dare defy me other than Kakarot. She intrigued me and perked my curiosity on the opposite sex. She is such a vulgar woman as well bluntly pursuing me and flaunting her 'assets' to me. I knew I could of have her but at the time all I cared for was becoming a super Saiyan defect the androids and killing Kakarot. I think it was on a summer night that I finally gave in to her allure. Her meddling parents were gone on some vacation leaving us alone for sometime I think she planned it out. I walked in after a hard days training, I ate, and I left to go to my quarters. But I was intervened by the female.

_"Hello tough guy how was your training today?" Bulma reached out and placed a finger on Vegeta's chest making the man's peck flex under her index finger._

_ "Fine. Now move woman." He growled he needed to get out of the room the woman's scent was powerful tonight and her attire was not helping. He was wearing a short little red top that he believed was called a nighty. He could see that it was silk and he wondered how slick it would feel on his hand. Her curves were enhanced in the material her breast were pressed tightly against the material and pushed up. Her long legs fully exposed with a pair of high heel shoes on her small feet. But it was always her hair and eyes that caught his eye the beautiful shade lavender it would remind him of Raditz in the purple forest. He took a step forward trying to intimidate the female instead it made her lick her ruby red lips. Making a particular organ become interested. _

_ "Vegeta your all sweaty are your muscles sore? Do you need me to massage them? I could make you feel much better." Bulma lifted a leg exposing the skimpy red laced panties she winked. If he denied her tonight when she made herself look as seductive as she could she would give up on the stubborn Saiyan._

_ "Woman." Vegeta would no longer hold himself back, if the woman wanted him this badly who was he to deny her. For he was equally interested. "You better make sure this is what you want." He lifted her hips to place on his and twirled around slamming her to the wall. "Because I would not be like a pathetic earthling male. I will not be gentle, I will not be sweet, nor will I love you. I am going to fuck you like a Saiyan that is all I will do fuck you." _

_ "Do it. Fuck me Vegeta this is what I have been waiting for." Bulma bit at Vegeta's bottom lip earning her a loud growl that made her shiver. She grasped on to Vegeta's shoulder and her other hand snaked into his flamed hair. _

_ Vegeta growled at the fact the woman was taking much liberties with touching him but he would let it pass for now. He was lusting and he wanted to reach his climax with the woman. Reaching down with one hand he gripped her panties and ripped them from her body. He began to touch her folds surprised by the fact she was quite wet and slick. He was exploring looking for the place to insert his cock then he found it. It was very much different from a man it wasn't as tight but it had much lubrication. He removed his fingers and was about to touch her breast until the woman took his hand and began to lick and suck of the moisture of her womanhood and he groaned. He slid down his black shorts enough to release his cock and rammed it up taking the woman like a Saiyan. He didn't stop the pace slamming upward hearing the woman cry out his name, her face was flushed and tears fell from her eyes._

_ Bulma was id pure rapture. Vegeta was large and savage with her. It hurt in the beginning she never thought she could feel like a virgin again but when Vegeta slammed inside spreading and stretching her wide she felt like it was her very first time again. Then the pain receded and left the erotic sensations of being filled over and over again roughly. She knew Vegeta would be a beast in the sex area but she didn't realize he would be to this caliber. She expected some hot steamy four play, little rough play, and great sex. But what she was receiving was mind blowing she didn't even needed to be warmed up Vegeta made her blood race and her mind to take a vacation. _

_ Vegeta could feel his climax coming and he cursed the human who cut his tail off. A certain part of his body felt the need to be filled as well. But unable to comply with his body's needs he concentrated gaining his pleasure from the woman. He heard her yell to him she was cumming and he continued. What finally put him on edge was the feel of the slick walls convulse on him tightening and loosening milking him of his seed. He snapped his hips one last time and grunted his release. He felt the woman wrap her arms around his shoulders and he frowned taking her hands off of his person he stepped away making her slid down the wall to the floor. He looked down at her and smirked leaving her there as he made his way to his quarters to clean up and sleep._

The woman wasn't shocked at my behavior instead she did expect me to act that way. She expected me to remain cold and indifferent towards her as I still do. But she is convinced that I 'love' her in my own way. When in fact she is just a convenience to me, why would I leave? She provides technology at my disposal, food, shelter, spawn, and anything else my dark little heart desires. Yes mind you at first I hated the fact she was with my child I didn't expect anything to come from that night. In time I grew a bond for the boy, I think it was when I seen the future version of my spawn killed. He proven himself a strong warrior worthy of my name, he was stubborn as well, he looked much like me other than the ungodly coloring of his hair and eyes. That he got from his mother much to my disliking who would take a warrior seriously with such feminine coloring.

Well I must go. I grow tired and I need rest. I will tell you of my new lover the one I am having as you earthlings say an 'affair' on. Tch I am the Prince of Saiyan's and I am entitled to as many consorts as I please. But this is earth. Not my home.

_Vegeta took off with a powerful blast to the sky leaving me here waiting and thoughtful. His silhouette becomes nothing more than a dot in the sky mingling with the stars above. Tomorrow night he will return and I shall hear the rest. _


	2. Chapter 2

"**Hear this continuation." **

I had another nightmare last night they seem to plague me every night. I dreamt of things that had past many things I never dreamed of before while I was under the service of Frezia. My repressed memories coming back to haunt me with a vengeance. Taunting me, allowing me to remember of past shame and pain, and slowly driving me to insanity. Frezia said he would always own me and I believe he does because I can never forget his chilling laughter, or his cold hands, and at times I still can hear him speaking to me in my troubled mind. He is wearing me down my energy is strained at times like these and the memories take their toll on me. What exactly was my dream you ask? I dreamt of a time when I was thirteen I believe I just arrived back from a mission with Frezia. He wished for me to accompany him to a planet were people gathered be begin a resistance. He wanted to witness the cruelty that I could enact to the defenseless villagers and I didn't disappoint I exceeded his wildest hopes. I toyed with the villagers making them act out a play of sorts believing if they did as I instructed they would live. Instead I killed them all one by one starting with the children then have the mothers watch as the beast's of the land devoured their lifeless bodies. I did tell you I was evil that I was sin incarnate? Yes indeed I was and I didn't regret the things I have done and to this day I hold no regret. But on with my dream. We arrived back on ship and I cleaned myself of the stuffiness of the pod the vapor 'bath' system in the pod didn't do much just refreshed your person. I walked into the room, 'my' room when in truth it was a cage of mine. It was Frezia's room. Once I walked into the cage there was Frezia and many of his associates. Many where kings of their home planets not warriors under his service.

_"Ah Vegeta welcome we have been expecting you." Frezia sat reclined in his hover throne the half filled glass of wine perched innocently upon the console. _

_ Vegeta growled in his mind but never speaking or showing his anger and disgust to the lord. "Lord Frezia." He went down to a knee, placed a clenched fist to his right chest, and bowed his head. _

_ "Vegeta we have many important people here tonight as my guest's."_

_ "I am sorry to intrude Lord I will excuse myself and leave you to your important discussions." He waited for Frezia to give him the order to leave so he could go to the training hall and kill some saibamen to release some pent up aggression. _

_ "No Vegeta you do not have to leave I am quite sure myself and these men would enjoy your company. Isn't that right men?" Frezia chuckled lifting the glass keeping his eye trained on the little prince. He heard a mummer come from the men beside him agreeing to his idea._

_ "What would I be able to do to Lord Frezia? I am not the best on entertaining perhaps Zarbon would be a better choice." He flexed his arm in anticipation a sweat drop beginning to form on his forehead. His heart raced and he knew Frezia could see the beginnings of fear seep into him. _

_ "No Vegeta, Zarbon doesn't have the same…Qualities as you." Frezia smirk grew in bounds seeing how uncomfortable the Saiyan was. It only fueled his ego making him want more from the Saiyan. _

_ "What do you wish of me Lord Frezia?" He knew he would be able to steer the red phantom eyes from him and placed them else where. He knew all he could do now was accept this and hope for the best._

_ "Hmm? Yes I do believe I know what you could do to entertain us monkey. Dance for us. There is a small podium over there, go stand and dance for us. But not any dance monkey. Make it slow, seductive, and remove your clothing piece by piece. And don't forget to smile Vegeta." Frezia raised a hand and placed it by his mouth as he chuckled when the Saiyan tighten his body._

_ Vegeta knew that there wasn't anything else he could have done, honestly what could he do? He stood straight and glanced at the lustful eyes of the other males he grunted. Taking a stand at the podium he closed his eyes and started to move his hips slowly to an unheard beat. He danced for the pedophiles twirling from time to time, rocking his hips riding an invisible lover, and removed his clothing slowly much to Frezia's pleasure. He could hear the men groan and the room filled with a sickening smell arousal. He felt sick and he felt dread how could this be happening? How couldn't it? He was housed under a madman, things such as this happened daily either it was him or others. It would happen. Once he was fully unclothed was when he was asked to stop._

_ "Vegeta come here. Crawl to me." Frezia had removed himself from his hover throne to sit himself closer to the Saiyan prince. He was mesmerized by the beauty of the Sayian needing to be closer. He watched as his pet crawled to him and his tail flicked the air in excitement. He removed his cock and rubbed it on the cheeks of the Saiyan and pressed the tip to the hot mouth. "You know what to do."_

_ Vegeta wanted to gag and vomit but he couldn't. Instead he made fast work on the lizard suckling hard, taking him deep inside, and released a small continuing growl that vibrated his whole mouth pleasing the lizard more. He took the testicles in his hand and rolled them around making the vile thing shiver with delight. _

_ "Such a good monkey. Now swallow your master's seed." Frezia held the head of the Saiyan down pressing his hips further upwards spilling himself down the Saiyan's throat. He sighed his satisfaction and stroked the flamed hair releasing the boy's head to look in his eyes. He saw shame and the damaged pride it made him smile. He wanted to see more. "Now monkey give the same treatment to my guest's." _

I awoke after that sentence my head soaked in sweat, I cured myself for allowing the repressed memory to come back to me. I cannot say if I was used that night or released after I pleasured his guests. For I cannot remember past that very sentence he spoke. But I doubt he would allow me to leave and I no longer wish to think pass that note. My nightmares and repressed memories are beginning to break me down.

My only salvation from them is when I am unconscious, I guess that is why I agree to 'spar' with Kakarot whenever asked I can get him riled up to knock me senseless so I could sleep a dreamless sleep. You thought I hated Kakarot? Well indeed I do I despise him I have for nearly two decades but that do not mean I don't respect in some form. Yes it is true I hold respect for the docile Saiyan imbecile. I think I finally came full circle. I know I will never be able to beat him that I would be forever cast in his shadow and I believe that is why I do hold respect for him, it is in our blood to respect and be awed by one's power. I am no different and I accepted being second. Well I am second as a full blooded Saiyan but I guess it doesn't mean much since we are the last remaining two. But in truth I am the third runner in this little 'gang' for Kakarot's eldest son Gohan is stronger than us both. Even though he cannot transform into a level three super Saiyan his power matches it with the help of the Kai's training. Funny the masterful Kai's are nothing more then weak cowards but yet knew a form of training that could devastate the universe.

Gohan. I met him as a scared little boy here on earth when I came to collect the dragon balls to wish for immortality. He was nothing in the beginning he ran from the battle to cower by the rocky cliff on the sidelines. Yes it was his first battle but he had Saiyan blood coursing in his veins he should have enjoyed the battle. It was only when I had his father crushed and beaten by my Oozaru form did the boy showed his strength. He fought me with everything he had and it was he who defeated me. I was crushed by his Oozaru transformation I was beaten by a mere half-breed child. But even after all that the boy still feared me but over the years his fear turned into revere and curiosity. I do know now when it exactly happened but one day he came to me as a man and begun to ask question's about his Saiyan heritage. I felt joy that he had finally someone took an interest in knowing who they truly are. My children or Kakarot's youngest Goten didn't even bat an eye of interest on their blood. I taught the boy everything I knew from our language, laws, beliefs, politics, and legends. The information surprised him and he told me why. It was wide belief within the 'gang' that Saiyan's were unsophisticated, dumb, bloodthirsty beasts. Kakarot and his brood being the acceptation, as well as my own spawn. Yes it is true that we are indeed bloodthirsty, we are a warrior race that desired to conquer and destroy. We gained the planet over many millennia's ago taking it from the Truffels and wiping the race out. But that did not mean we killed one another and warred. The acceptation of Kakarot of course he was a traitor and all traitors of the Saiyan race were killed outright. But no in our home world we had laws and regulations, we had legends and battles told under the moon lit night, we had celebrations of birth and ceremonies, we had knowledge learning strategies and perfecting our skills. Yes even we had religion we believed in a god named Bejita.

As it was said Bejita was the first of his kind in creation but he did not look like us, he held the true form of the mighty Oozaru. It was a gift he passed on to us. He walked the planet and ruled over all until one day he was cast into a humanoid form and held captive under the Truffles. He was a slave to them but his blood boiled and one day under a blood moon the spell broke and he was released. He devastated many of the Truffles cities then a divine being came to him. The being was awed by his power and gave him the opportunity to be a god and create many like himself to destroy and conquer the Truffles. Bejita accepted and created the Saiyan's giving them the power to transform into the Oozaru under the moonlight. It is said that if we killed many of our enemies and became true warriors we would be blessed by Bejita and allowed into his ranks.

Yes Bejita sounds much like my name this wasn't a mere accident. All the royal family that was to rule was named Vegeta. For it is said that Bejita himself came as a spirit picked the ruler of the Saiyan's and named them Vegeta. It was a tradition for the future ruler to bare the name. It was their god's will. Surprising isn't to learn that the Saiyan's are more than bloodthirsty animals. But then again we didn't really give much for outsiders to really get a good idea on our race. War was in our blood. It called to us.

Even now I have thoughts of ruling the universe. It called to me it was my birthright. But it passes by much like the wind ruling the universe seems like such a daunting task. Ah the moon is out and full, yes it has been revived due to the many catastrophic occurrences the planet received from its departure. It seems the Namekian wasn't that insightful. Oh do not worry yourself about my regenerated tail, I can control my transformation as well as the other for I had taught him how to do so. The other half-breeds tail's had been removed surgically so it would never regenerate thus ending the worry of them transforming. Who is this other? Well it was the ever sweet and shy Gohan. Ever since he learned of his people he felt robbed and deformed much like myself. He gathered the dragon balls and wished for his and my tail to be returned but that wasn't his only wish. He wished for us to be immortal and that it could never be reversed so that our race would never truly die out we can never truly become extinct. Are you surprised the half-breed spawn of Gohan has done such a thing? What about his wife and daughter you ask. Well it seems the boy grew tired of his false life of the 'happy' human couple. His blood runs hot and screams for blood. He left them, he left them all behind. You should have seen the look upon his sire's face the fateful day he walked it was priceless. It gave me a rush of joy. They all gathered after the dragon went back to its slumber with questions. I on the other hand was the last to arrive due to the euphoric rush of power and virility paralyzing my body. But once I arrived and saw the scene play out before me I laughed. There they all were scorning Gohan of his stupid decision and tried to convince him of his brash action was the wrong one to make.

"_Gohan stop this nonsense, you cannot leave Videl and Pan they need you! You're and earthling not a Saiyan!" Kakarot shouted trying to convince the boy to change his mind._

"_No __GOKU__ I will not change my mind. I am not an earthling no more. I am a Saiyan and more of a Saiyan then you will ever be!" Gohan growled out his answer swishing his new tail in the air. _

"_Son please have some common sense. What would you do?" Kakarot held a fist to the air._

"_I am not returning to the mundane life of an earthling, I am a Saiyan and I shall act as one for I have pride!" Gohan felt the presence of Vegeta standing just beyond the thresh hold listening and analyzing the situation. "I am a Saiyan and I wished for us to be immortal so that the race would never die out and I will not allow it to be forgotten in time." _

"_Son! What you done? We are all immortal? I don't wish to be immortal!" Kakarot shouted._

"_No. Not us all. I and the Prince of Saiyan's are immortal. You are an earthling as well as the others me and Vegeta are the only true Saiyan's left and once the dragon balls are done recharging I will make another wish. A wish to make me a full blooded Saiyan." Gohan turned and saw the shock on the prince's face he smirked at him and Vegeta shook off the initial shock and returned the gesture. _

"_Vegeta what have you done to my son!" Kakarot turned to a super Saiyan and begun to stalk down the prince anger rolling off of him in waves._

"_I have done nothing only enlighten the boy of his true heritage you third class clown!" Vegeta matched Kakarot's power getting himself ready for battle but Kakarot was interrupted._

_Gohan maxed his power level beyond any other could imagine. The growth of his tail brought his power up to new heights and his anger fueled it higher. In a second he was in front of his father and slammed a fist in his stomach making the elder lose his super Saiyan transformation and fall to his knees. "You do not dare touch the Saiyan prince human!" His face was set in a harsh glare, his lip was pushed up to show a long gated canine. He turned his back upon his sire and began to walk to the prince. "Live your life as you always had human, and leave me be for the next time I see you trying to convince me of my choice then I will not hesitate in killing you." _

_Vegeta couldn't hold in his laughter if he tried. Kakarot was looking up as his son with tears in his eyes his pride and 'love' of a father was shattered. All because Gohan choose to serve his prince. He choose to be a real Saiyan. They both took to the sky as he laughed out his joy. Finally he had a follower again._

Yes the tears of Kakarot was sweet to me the Saiyan whom never cried shed those tears of defeat and it pleased me more than any sexual gratification ever could. He was defeated not in battle no. He was defeated as a father. Well he always was a bad father I suppose leaving his family on their own any chance he could. Now if you are thinking of Cell that he left for the better good of the planet well then shake your head in shame. Indeed Cell and the androids were created to kill him but what of the other countless battles. No it wasn't a personal vendetta against him. In the past they were 'villains' trying to take over the world and he intervene on his own accord. Frezia and his minions was the same. I on the other hand came for the dragon balls first and foremost I didn't come for Kakarot I didn't even know he was coming until they spoke. Cell and the androids were the only ones. Even Buu didn't come for him. It was an excuse to leave and deep inside you know it to be true. He left for his own benefit leaving behind his child. And even when the worse was over he left again finding 'family' life to dull instead trading it up to training Uub. The truth is hard to swallow isn't it?

Bah people think to highly of the third class. Gohan just finally realized the truth turning to me for comfort. And being the 'good' father figure I am I took him under my wing. No I would never abandon my children nor would I turn my back to a lost Saiyan in need.

My life hasn't change in any drastic measure's I still reside at Capsule corp., and I watch my children grow. The only difference now is when I feel the urge to state my Saiyan urges I have that outlet my fourth lover. The strongest of us all. Gohan. I guess you can say he has become my new Raditz taking over his old duty to the prince of Saiyans. Satisfying my turbulent needs. Yes Kakarot knows what have become of his dear little boy. Well he isn't much of a boy he is a man, no he is now a full blooded Saiyan male. He made his wish and came to me that very night stalking into my private study full of adrenaline and testosterone.

_Vegeta could feel the power of Gohan coming to him before he even reached the compound. He smirked and continued to look nonchalant leaning against the oak wood desk reading a book called 'The rise and fall of the third Reich' yes these kinds of novels interested him. He could feel the tremors of power fill the empty hallway coming closer. He knew deep down once the boy made the wish he would come to him. He knew that the boy would crave the Saiyan flesh. He flipped a page when he door flew open making the room quake from the force used._

"_Prince Vegeta." Gohan felt like everything was buzzing in his body, he could smell Vegeta's scent at the very ground he stood on as he made the wish. He needed the prince. And here the prince was not even blinking at the sudden abruption he created. Instead the man looked like he was having a riveting read. Only when he spoke the man's name did he stop and look upon him with a sly smirk. He looked as if he knew what was going to happen far beyond himself. He didn't mind it was the prince he was after and he would have him._

"_Gohan I wasn't expecting you so soon." Vegeta smirked at the boy's appearance his clothes was out of place, sweat covered his face, and his hair was disarray. It was when the boy scowled in disgust at him was when he was left in wonderment. Perhaps he was wrong._

"_My name is no longer Gohan. It is a human name I am no longer human prince. My name is now Zucin a Saiyan name fitting to my person." He stalked closer to the prince and plucked the book from his hand. Vegeta scowled at him but he was not concerned. He lifted Vegeta to a sitting position on the desk placing his nose to the pulse that pushed the blood. Vegeta scent was divine and it hung with deep arousal. He bit the neck harshly filling his mouth with the spicy blood of the prince. His prince. _

"_Mmm yes Zucin drink from me." Vegeta groaned at the harshness of the new full blooded Saiyan. He was pleased at the sign of aggression he displayed. He placed his hands on the collar of Zucin's shirt and tore it in two. He needed to feel the powerful muscles that laid beneath. Clawing his fingers down the back he heard a growl and smirked. _

_Zucin roughly pulled away from his treat to push Vegeta down on the desk, he ripped away the loose pants the man wore. He watched as Vegeta quickly discard his shirt leaving no clothing on his skin showing he all to him. He shimmed off his bottoms allowing a very impressive erection free from its confines. He took the legs of the prince and pushed them upwards so his feet were planted on the desk. He kneeled looking at the small entrance he knew he would soon take. _

_Vegeta lost his voice once he felt a tongue sweep up his ass to his balls. Never before was he touched in such a manner usually he was taken roughly. But he didn't want to stop the larger Saiyan anytime soon he wanted to enjoy the sensations. He felt the wicked tongue swirl around his entrance and he arched. His nerves becoming very sensitive to the touch. He felt two lubricated fingers slip inside and he groaned Zucin finger fucked him roughly stabbing his prostate making him moan. It has far too long since he was penetrated and even fingers felt good. But he wanted a cock to stroke his prostate he wanted to be filled he wanted it all. And he would not be defied. "Zucin hurry up and fuck me!" _

"_As you wish my prince." He stood from his kneeling position and placed the tip of his cock at the little hole begging to be filled. He could feel Vegeta's ring flexing becoming very impatient. He wouldn't deny his new found prince. He pushed in slowly inch at a time and he heard a huff escape his prince's lips. Vegeta wrapped his strong legs around him and pulled him in further until his cock was fully settled inside. He tossed his head back and groaned out his pleasure. Yes this felt right to him._

"_Hurry up! I refused to wait all night Zucin! Fuck me, ravage me." Vegeta cried and he didn't have to wait long for the larger younger Saiyan to comply. A sharp snap of the hips made him moan yes this was what he wanted, this was what he craved this was what he needed. _

_Zucin started a rhythm quickly pulling and pushing out making the prince slide on the desk creating a small squeaking noise but it was dwarfed by the loud moans and groans of the older Saiyan. It was music to his ears Videl was no where near Vegeta's level. The man below felt and smelt divine. His blood was pounding upon his ears beginning to over power the noises the prince made and he wasn't too pleased. He wanted to hear the prince, no he needed to hear him. He took the hips of Vegeta to hold him still and started to quicken the pace to a higher level allowing his ascended transformations to come out from the first level and leaping to the second. He didn't stop he continued keeping his teeth bared his power skyrocketed to the third level._

_Vegeta screamed outright once he felt the power surge throughout his body, Zucin powered himself to the third level making everything on his body expand and become larger. He was in bliss shouting out his pleasure to the world. Not caring if he knocked books or papers from his desk, not caring if Bulma awoke and came to investigate. Nothing mattered to him but the large cock slamming deep inside him at an unimaginable pace. His own cock twitch and tighten as it bounced freely on his skin. He grasped Zucin's wrist keeping himself steady because he swore if he had not Zucin would literally fuck him into the wood. He was surprised that he hadn't broke the desk as it was already. _

_Zucin roared and slammed on with more force he didn't know was even possible he could feel Vegeta tighten he could feel the muscles below clamp on him but he didn't stop his pace only continuing on with more force. He looked down to see Vegeta arch and mouth flew open to release his cry signaling his climax to the world it was what finally brought him to his own end. He removed his cock from the tight embrace and stroked only twice and came on Vegeta's hips allowing his seed to mingle with Vegeta's. Now everyone would smell him upon Vegeta's skin and know Vegeta was his._

It was the most intense sex I have ever had it isn't everyday you are fucked by a Super Saiyan Three. Well not unless you are me. That night the Saiyan formally known as Gohan met his father outside of the compound reeking of sex and me. Well his father nearly 'blew his top' so to say. But in the end he didn't question or command anything of his son. He knew deep down that the boy would do as he said he would.

My 'relationship' with Zucin have become somewhat strained. You see there still ruminates of his living as an earthling. He wishes to become a 'couple' but as always I would remind him of your true nature and that 'coupling' was not the Saiyan way. We fuck, reproduce, leave and do it all over again. We did not share this ideal lifestyle as these earthlings do have a family and be together forever. Such nonsense. Why don't I leave Bulma? I thought I explained such a thing to you before and I refuse to rehash it once again go back to your notes and educate yourself.

Yet again I shall leave you to your self. I must go Zucin is calling me and after telling you of our first night together I wish to repeat the process. Until next time.

**Any questions you have for Vegeta? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hear this part three**

Today isn't a good day for me, I am utterly furious. The damnable boy decided to come swooping down making an ass of himself at the woman's funeral; all to spite his former father with something, what it was I do not know. I refuse to see him right now, and I will not for a long time; he deserves my absents. One thing I can do very well is hold a grudge. Don't feel sorry for the fool, as I had said he deserves it; for not only disturbing my children during their mother's funeral, but also ignoring my demands.

It was simple enough really, I told the boy to leave me be, I needed to be away from the obsessive brat, on and on about mating, my patience with the subject could only last for so long. Really, did he believe I would leap into his arms, proclaim my undying love and devotion for all eternity? He surly must know me now; relationships were never my forte. Even the woman understood we were not together, she accepted even; yet she would never stray from me as I had with her numerous times with Zucin.

She knew this as well, still she clung on; always the one doing her damnest to please me. Greet me with open arms and excuse my 'vulgarness' but legs open as well; she allowed me to do as I pleased then leave her, in her room alone and used. I was always a greedy man, taking what I wanted and never giving back; but I suppose I had given her things as well; protection, children, and information to advance her technologies. I will miss her, I cannot lie; I never loved the woman, but I did feel a slight attachment to her.

The days after her passing hadn't affected me much, but my offspring were devastated, openly weeping in front of me and the other band of losers; disgusting. I was ready to smack them around for showing such weakness openly; then again they were not raised to be Sayian, they were humans. They are smart children, they knew better not to come to me for sympathy, instead their pretend "Uncle" Yamcha, the stupid scared face fool. Yes to my utter joy that sad excuse of a warrior was there, still pining over a love lost and treating my offspring like they were his own. It wasn't a very good start of the day for me.

I watched as the humans say their peace, told stories of the woman, and even Kakarot decided to make an appearance and speak his peace about the girl who took him on an adventure to find the dragon balls. He didn't weep like the others, only pausing to soak whatever it was he wanted to soak in that thick skull of his; not once did he look over to me, well the others hadn't either, only my children would periodically look to me, I could see questions in their eyes, wondering if I would take the stage and speak of their mother; maybe they believe I would finally breakdown and confess my love for her, and curse myself for not noticing it sooner. You know like in those stupid movies humans watch.

I kept to myself, standing stoically against the wall; these human funerals were once strange to me, on my home planet, only the most powerful and honorable warriors were granted a celebration of their many accomplishments. Here, every and anyone was mourned and celebrated; it is disturbing really. The woman, she on the other hand deserved to be remembered and celebrated, she earned this day by her many technological accomplishments, and bearing two royal half-breeds; yes she earned this day. It was truly what humans call a 'sin' that her funeral was ruined by that fool. There's something coming…

Vegeta stood tall; stretching to his full height, holding his head high as a powerful unseen force came barreling in his direction. His feet grounded on the rocky surface of the mountain top, his arms crosses, a look of cold aloofness etched on his face. He would not be swayed by the power leaping in bounds forward. Vegeta's hair wisped in the cold nights wind; whistling into his ear. He felt the man coming doubling his power, pushing it higher with each mile zoomed by, he nearly pushed his up; just nearly. Instead he kept his stance.

Zucin barreled through the highest mountain face making it explode, throwing car sized into the night sky and an avalanche of dust and rock tumble down to the earth, uncaring. He landed with a crouch before the Prince's feet, his teeth bared in fury, his eyes flashing from the purest teal to fiery black. Ever so slowly he looked up, taking in the sight before him, snarled at the human uniform the Prince wore, hated the black suit with a passion; reminded him far too much of his past life, living like a drone. His eyes locked on the cold dead ones above him; his fury and want raged with more ferocity.

Vegeta looked down to the near animal at his feet growling and spitting like a rapid dog. His long locks of hair loose and wild, muscles bunched and tensed ready to strike at any given moment, his black Saiyan uniform long gone, all that was left were tatters; no doubt Kakarot put up an epic battle with the man. The man's eyes were ablaze with an array of raging emotions; feral was what the animal below him was. His tail flicked behind him with quick snaps, showing off his agitation and rage, that tail also produced a strong musk, not of lust but of dominance, ownership. Vegeta crouched and growled bearing his own fangs to Zucin; he would not be owned.

Zucin slowly stood up, keeping his body ready to strike; he took a deep breath in smelling the scents of the area, quickly he glanced looking around the scenery. He chuckled in a deep throaty purr, smirking showing off his sharp elongated canine. "Ve-ge-ta, look around you." Zucin licked his top lip. It seemed the Prince didn't understand the sentiment of the land. "This is the very place you were crushed beneath my half-breed body when I was a child." He spat the word half-breed with distain. He smiled sinisterly holding out his right hand, curling his fingers to mock claw-like fingers. "This will finally end Vegeta, I will crush you."

Vegeta smirked, his blood pumped wildly in his veins, his heart pounded in his chest with the sheer excitement; a true battle, a real fight, sweat, blood, and feral dominance. "I will feast on you're heart boy." Vegeta cackled madly as two unstoppable forces collided.

**Da-da-da! What will happen next! **


End file.
